Ciclo de sangre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Situado en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin. Midorima Shintaro es el capitán de las fuerzas de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Akashi Seijurou, un niño de la muralla Sina que busca aventuras en el ejército. Y ambos tendrán que pagar un precio por ello.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Situado en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin, pero sus personajes no aparecen.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **12. Grito.

* * *

**Ciclo de sangre.**

En la lucha contra los titanes, cualquier truco es válido. La mayoría de los cadetes entra pensando que sólo vale la fuerza bruta, aderezada con una voluntad de hierro y un heroico sentido del deber. Midorima Shintaro ha visto a muchas generaciones de reclutas, todos ansiosos y expectantes del momento en que puedan demostrar su valía; también los ha visto morir. No es nada nuevo para él y le gustaría afirmar que los chicos tienen razón, que una alta capacidad muscular o un cerebro privilegiado les permitirán escapar de su amenaza, pero ya seis años en la Legión de Reconocimiento le han probado que no es así.

Mucha de la batalla entre humanos y titanes se lleva a cabo en los terrenos de la suerte y lo impredecible, pues nunca se puede afirmar qué tipo de titán se encontrará o cuándo. Y aunque muchos lo consideran un excéntrico a pesar de estar de acuerdo con sus argumentos cada vez que lo expresa, Midorima Shintaro no cree que esté de más asegurarse en ese aspecto, el de la impredecible suerte.

Todo comenzó unos días después de su enlistamiento oficial en la Legión de Reconocimiento, tras una misión sorpresa de ida y vuelta hacia el exterior, en la que, como era de esperarse (o no, más bien), fueron atacados por titanes. Fue la primera vez que Shintaro vio a un gigante de cerca e incluso sintió sus fauces cerrándose a pocos centímetros de distancia de su mano izquierda, antes de que su equipo de maniobra tridimensional lo salvara; fue también la primera y desgraciadamente no única vez en que vio a sus amigos morir.

Esa tarde, vagaba por las calles del distrito de Trost como un fantasma, dando tumbos con la gente al pasar e ignorando todo a su alrededor, cuando, como llamado por alguna fuerza superior (él diría ahora, destino), dio con un pequeño puesto en el mercado de la ciudad, cubierto por una tela de color oscuro y en donde no había ni un solo cliente. Shintaro no habría entrado si la mujer del puesto no lo hubiese invitado, asomándose por entre la manta como si supiera que estaba ahí y haciéndole señas para que se acercase. Así conoció a Oha Asa y así se volvió uno de sus acérrimos seguidores, consultándola frecuentemente después de que sus profecías se vieran cumplidas. Así, también, se ganó el mote de excéntrico, de extraño además de frío, pero también incrementó su tasa de supervivencia, hasta que un día llegó a ser capitán. Para eso había tenido que ver morir al anterior y a muchos camaradas, pero era el orgullo máximo y no dudó en aceptarlo; tenía veintitrés años.

Ahora (y es un hecho que comentan con sorpresa cuando cree que no los está escuchando), es el capitán que más tiempo ha durado en la Legión, rozando casi los veintisiete años, seis de experiencia. Y aunque la tasa de animados reclutas que desean unirse a las fuerzas de reconocimiento disminuye con el paso del tiempo, nadie podría afirmar que él no es un orgulloso y muy competente capitán. Probablemente más orgulloso, según la opinión pública, pero aun dando resultados.

—¡Cadetes! —los llama, cuando una nueva promoción está ante sus ojos y son muchos menos que lo habitual, pero a él no le importa, porque aunque no es el arma imparable para vencer titanes, siempre es de ayuda un toque de valor. Y lo ve en los cinco reclutas que deciden permanecer una vez terminado su discurso para convencerlos, valor, pero quién sabe cuánta suerte—. Les doy la bienvenida a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y hablo por toda la humanidad cuando digo que sus esfuerzos serán de gran ayuda en esta lucha. ¡Siéntanse orgullosos, porque yo lo estoy!

—¡Señor! —responden todos al unísono, meros niños que todavía no terminan de pasar la adolescencia pero cuyas voces corresponden a las de hombres, en su fuerza y entereza, demostradas también en su saludo, el puño fuertemente cerrado sobre el corazón.

Shintaro se pregunta vagamente a cuántos verá morir (o si lo verán morir a él), antes de darse la vuelta para atender deberes mayores, relacionados principalmente con el papeleo de los chicos que tiene enfrente, algunos felicitándose y otros llorando, de algún modo arrepentidos de ser un sacrificio para la humanidad. Sólo Dios dirá, se recuerda, pero él también está preparado y su objeto de la suerte del día, como no podría faltar, a su lado.

.

Shintaro conoce a Akashi Seijurou en ese tiempo tranquilo que tienen entre misiones y al que él le gusta llamar el preludio de una tormenta. Durante el día, sus respectivos deberes los mantienen alejados, en el entrenamiento de cadetes y la enseñanza de la estrategia para Akashi; en la planeación, papeleo e inteligencia para Midorima. Los únicos momentos en que pueden verse son las comidas, sobre todo en la cena. Y es en ésta donde Midorima se fija en él por primera vez, no a causa de la atracción que posteriormente terminará sintiendo, sino más bien por la peculiaridad de este recluta, a todas luces diferente de los demás.

Lo primero que le llama la atención no son sus sorprendentes ojos de color dispar, porque a la escasa luz de las velas del comedor atestado de gente, apenas y puede percibir los del hombre que tiene enfrente y Akashi Seijurou (en ese momento, también ignoraba su nombre), se encuentra del otro lado de la habitación. No, lo primero que llama su atención es la manera en la que manipula los cubiertos, un rústico cuchillo de madera y un tenedor de plata, cortando la carne de manera fina y precisa, a diferencia de los hombres a su alrededor, que usan tales instrumentos como mejor les parece y no como debe ser. Es su primer signo de modales refinados y aunque podría ser simple coincidencia, al día siguiente no duda en observar los entrenamientos, esta vez, clase de equitación, para confirmar o desechar sus sospechas.

Por supuesto, los caballos entregados a la Legión de Reconocimiento son especiales, mucho más altos, tranquilos y fuertes, pero no significa que sean fáciles de domar, sobre todo para reclutas novatos, aunque sin duda los entrenamientos han venido dando su fruto, cosa que observa en el menor porcentaje de caídas según le informa la entrenadora y una mayor precisión al correr. Sólo Akashi Seijurou lo ha conseguido desde el primer día, le informa con un dejo de orgullo y podría ahorrarse sus palabras, pues Midorima puede observarlo trotando libremente mientras sus compañeros hacen pesquisas a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede, señor? —pregunta el joven, acercándose a él cuando Shintaro se queda solo, pues la profesora se ha ido a arreglar lo que parece la mano rota de un recluta muy descuidado—. Me he dado cuenta de que me observa, ¿hay algún problema, señor? —su tono dista mucho de ser educado y por si fuera poco, tiene una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro, la que sólo poseen los que están acostumbrados a mandar.

—¿De dónde vienes? —pregunta a su vez él y su tono de voz es quizá incluso más duro porque pretende hacerle saber a su interlocutor que no le amedrenta verlo sobre un caballo y por ende, varios centímetros o incluso un metro por encima de él.

—De la muralla Sina, señor —dice—. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabía. Más bien usted quiere preguntarme qué hago aquí, ¿no es así? ¿Qué hace un niño de la muralla interior en un lugar como éste, quizá esperando su muerte a manos de los titanes? Lamento decir que mi respuesta no está del todo volcada al valor, como el de mis camaradas. Aunque algo de eso hay. No, sólo estaba cansado de vivir donde mi padre, de las clases de equitación que han resultado ser útiles después de todo, de la vida aburrida que se lleva a cabo dentro del distrito. ¿Es eso malo, señor? Y si es así, ¿qué importa? No puede desechar a un soldado por ello, no cuando está tan corto de personal. ¿O me equivoco?

Al ver que no obtiene respuesta, Akashi Seijurou se aleja en su caballo, una figura quizá demasiado grácil pero útil, como bien ha dicho. A Shintaro no le gusta que tenga razón, ni la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro antes de marcharse, pero no puede desperdiciar a un buen cadete, aunque para su padre, sea el pez gordo que sea en el distrito interior, seguro que es una gran pérdida.

.

En su primer enfrentamiento contra los titanes, Akashi Seijurou lo hace sorprendentemente bien. Puede que no posea el sigilo privilegiado que permite a Kuroko Tetsuya acercarse sin ser visto, ni la rapidez, locura y temeridad de Aomine Daiki, pero tiene el sentido común tan desarrollado, que casi parece capaz de predecir dónde y cuándo atacarán, así como cuántos serán. Por supuesto, el que esta Generación sea sumamente prometedora no impide que no haya bajas y aunque ninguno de los nuevos resulta herido, Midorima tiene que despedirse de su segundo al mando, así como también el segundo en tener más años en dicha división.

—¿Cómo he estado, señor? —inquiere Akashi, posicionándose a su lado mientras Shintaro supervisa el reconocimiento de cuerpos y posterior entierro. Akashi tiene sólo 21 años, pero al parecer, ningún sentido del recato.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, si es que eso quieres escuchar —responde Shintaro, acomodándose los lentes con una mano vendada, que no se escapa al agudo ojo de Akashi—. Ahora ve a reunirte con los demás. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Y qué tal...? —Akashi parece sopesar sus palabras, pero Shintaro es apenas consciente del movimiento de sus labios, del ojo rojo como la sangre clavado en él y del interés de Seijurou hacia él, ahora mutuo. Sus ojos están fijos en sus compañeros caídos, irreconocibles, pero también sopesan nuevos planes para ajustarse a la súbita baja de personal altamente calificado. ¿Qué debería hacer?—. ¿Qué tal esta noche? —dice Akashi y como no obtiene respuesta, lo toma como un sí.

.

Las habitaciones de la base que habitan, un castillo en ruinas en las afueras de la ciudad, no pueden ser catalogadas como bonitas ni mucho menos cómodas, pero sirven para su propósito: el descanso de los miembros de la Legión. Y como a Akashi le gusta comprobar después, así como también alardear, proveen además de otras funciones. Por supuesto, nadie goza de privilegios en su pequeño castillo, pero no es difícil encontrar la habitación del capitán, que se sorprende al escucharlo abrir la puerta y mucho más al verlo. Para él no había ninguna promesa ni cita concertada, no a menos que se cuente la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio de madera.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, temiendo una catástrofe, pues sólo así alguien se atrevería a molestarlo cuando ya ha pasado la hora de la cena y presumiblemente todos duermen.

—Sólo vine a verlo, como quedamos, señor —responde Akashi, cediéndole toda la responsabilidad e incluso empleando un tono de queja—. Usted me mandó llamar, señor.

—No es así, vete —dice Shintaro, creyendo que todo se debe a un error y súbitamente más calmado al saber que no es una emergencia, como una invasión de titanes o algo así, cosa para la que, por supuesto, no están preparados.

—Pero usted me mandó llamar —insiste Akashi, tan divertido por el juego en sí que casi abandona sus verdaderos planes.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, cadete? ¿Debo recordarle que no estamos en la casa de su padre, la cual abandonó voluntariamente y con ella el derecho de mandar? No tengo tiempo para caprichos.

—Lo sé. Sé que no tiene tiempo para caprichos, señor —aun así, permanece parado a su lado tercamente, una sombra demasiado larga a la luz de la única vela que usa Midorima para leer—. Quiero cambiar eso —añade, tras sopesar sus opciones, con esa prodigiosa habilidad de planeación que algún día sin duda lo hará más competente para el puesto.

—No estoy para juegos —dice Midorima y se recrimina cuando se da cuenta de que ha caído en la trampa del chiquillo a su lado, que lo ha inmovilizado usando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, la fuerza de su mirada (y es la primera vez que ve sus ojos de color dispar) y la posición estratégica de la mesa que usa como escritorio, en el fondo de la habitación, totalmente alejada de la puerta.

Su honor como capitán debería detenerlo, pero lo único que hace es sonar una alarma en su interior. Esto no está bien, esto no debería pasar, principios morales que no sólo le pertenecen a él, sino a la Legión, a la cual de todos modos insulta cuando corresponde el beso de Akashi, con una intensidad tal que es difícil creer es suya. Después se excusa pensando que no tenía más opción, que es una consecuencia inevitable de tantos años de aislamiento, que de todas maneras a nadie le importa.

Pero hay mucho más que eso detrás de lo que empieza como un casto beso y termina entre las sábanas de su propia cama, tan estrecha que incluso cuando ya han terminado permanecen piel contra piel, mirándose. El chico le ha probado que está vivo, que no sólo su cerebro pensante y estratégico vale en realidad, aunque sea casi lo único que usa en su lucha contra los titanes. Con cada toque, ha probado que su cuerpo está vivo, que es corazón más que cerebro, aunque en éste se intensifiquen las señales nerviosas. Pero sobre todo, le ha enseñado que tiene miedo a morir.

—¿Va a castigarme por esto, señor? —dice en tono de broma el pelirrojo, sonriendo desde el lado de la cama que siempre le pertenecerá, con los brazos cruzados debajo del mentón, como un niño travieso.

Shintaro no responde. Esta vez es su turno de atraer al joven soldado a su encuentro, lo cual no toma más que un movimiento, quizá por el que ha estado esperando toda su vida. Esa noche, Shintaro aprende su nombre y muchas cosas más.

Akashi Seijurou.

.

A pesar de que desea mantenerlo en secreto, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su escuadrón en la Legión de Reconocimiento se entere de lo sucedido. No ayuda el hecho de que Akashi lo vaya diciendo en público, ni el que el bocazas de Kise lo repita a todo aquél dispuesto a escucharlo, pero por suerte, nadie tiene objeción alguna mientras siga cumpliendo con su trabajo. Y sorprendentemente para sus detractores, lo hace, a pesar del _distractor_ que Akashi Seijurou resulta ser. Más desvelos, aunque no por papeleo. Más papeles, aunque no por eso menos estrategias ni de menor calidad, y aunque no todo es un paraíso idílico pues todavía muere gente bajo sus órdenes en misiones de reconocimiento, al menos todavía demuestran ser productivos y eficaces.

De esta forma pasa un año, en la que nuevos reclutas vienen y otros más se van en bolsas negras, pero Akashi Seijurou permanece y su relación se afianza, aunque quizás al principio esa no era la intención.

—Sigo afirmando que es ridículo, Shintaro —dice una tarde, cuando no les queda más remedio que analizar su próxima estrategia de ataque extra muros. Al principio, muchos (incluido él), se escandalizaron por un tratamiento tan informal, pero con el paso de los meses se han acostumbrado, viendo esas reuniones además como si fuesen las de un capitán y vice-capitán, aunque otro tiene ese puesto al mando—. ¿Por qué crees en esa mujer?

—Lo ha probado, Akashi. Llevo siete años en la Legión de Reconocimiento, seis más que tú y sus consejos nunca me han fallado.

—Lo que no te ha fallado es tu propia fuerza, Shintaro —dice Akashi, incapaz de creer que su capitán, hombre tan diestro y dedicado, crea en supersticiones dignas de viejas chismosas—. Te veo entrenar todos los días durante horas, conozco la pericia de tu mente y de tu cuerpo. Nada tienen que ver esos ridículos objetos de la suerte que siempre cargas; esa mujer se aprovecha de ti.

—¿Cómo tú lo hiciste? —ríe Shintaro, que no piensa ceder en su argumento y prefiere llevar la conversación por otro rumbo.

—Como yo lo hice —asiente Akashi, muy satisfecho de sí mismo y ambos saben que la estrategia, por muy crucial que sea, tendrá que ser dejada para después.

.

—Sigo diciendo que es ridículo —afirma Akashi una mañana, algunos meses después, a pocos minutos de emprender una nueva misión para la Legión—. No creo en ello, Shintaro —dice, dirigiéndole una mirada desdeñosa al objeto de la suerte que Shintaro le ofrece, una precaución que según él, nunca está de más—. Me las he arreglado bien hasta ahora. Esto sólo me estorbaría —es una mentira, pues el objeto de la suerte de sagitario para ese día no es más que un pequeño dije de plata en forma de halcón, fácilmente prendible a la ropa.

—Por eso mismo —dice Shintaro, no del todo atento a los preparativos que se llevan a cabo frente a sus ojos—. Te ha ido bien durante este año, pero si te confías... Es mejor que lo lleves.

La posibilidad de la muerte está siempre presente entre ellos y aunque Shintaro no lo dice, Akashi puede entender de dónde proviene su petición. No hace mucho Aomine Daiki pereció a manos de un titán, a pesar de toda su destreza e innata habilidad para usar la maniobra tridimensional, lo cual lo ha hecho ver de nuevo la fragilidad de sus vidas y que incluso los superdotados no pueden hacer nada contra la mala suerte, al menos no en el campo de batalla mismo, pero sí antes. El hombre propone, Dios dispone, no por nada es su lema principal.

—Bien, lo usaré —acepta a regañadientes, prendiéndolo sobre la camisa que cubre su corazón, que luego cubre al hacer su saludo correspondiente a su capitán—. Te veré luego.

Pero no hay un después para ellos. Esa tarde, Shintaro lo ve alejarse por última vez con la vanguardia, orgulloso como siempre sobre su caballo, el objeto de la suerte lanzando destellos un tanto hirientes a la luz del sol. Ni siquiera eso puede salvarlo de los titanes y aunque asegura la vuelta sana y salva de todos sus compañeros, así como la derrota de la mayor parte del grupo enemigo, Akashi Seijurou no tarda en ser parcialmente devorado por uno de la clase excéntrica, que deja (lo que queda de) su cadáver sobre el verde pasto del bosque, para encontrar posteriormente la muerte a manos de otro miembro del escuadrón.

Shintaro sólo se entera de la muerte de Akashi cuando la misión finaliza y se hace el tradicional aunque horrible recuento de los muertos. Sabe que algo anda mal cuando Akashi no acude inmediatamente a buscarlo nada más las puertas se cierran tras de ellos, cuando normalmente apresuraba a su caballo hasta llegar a donde él. Pero son los rostros de los que a la gente le ha dado por llamar "Generación de los Milagros", los que realmente le dicen todo. Aomine se ha ido y ahora, Akashi también. Sólo quedan Kise, Kuroko y Murasakibara y quizás algún día tampoco ya no estén.

No le es difícil reconocer el cuerpo de Akashi y no sabe si agradecer o maldecir al titán que dejó intacto su rostro, concentrándose en las piernas, quizá maravillado por la sensación de los huesos al romperse contra sus dientes, quizá contrariado porque su presa no lloró o gritó alguna vez, según relatos de los testigos. En realidad ya no es importante, Midorima teme que nada lo sea más.

El dije de plata permanece tercamente aferrado a la ropa de Akashi, como seguramente lo estuvo su vida hasta el último momento y al mirarlo, una imitación espeluznante de un ojo frío y vacío, Shintaro no puede evitar gritar. El brillo ha abandonado los ojos de Akashi, su respiración ha muerto en su pecho como un pájaro enjaulado, su voz nunca volverá a llamarlo, pero el estúpido objeto de la suerte permanece.

_Es ridículo que algo así funcione_, dice la voz de Akashi en sus recuerdos, tan difusa que le asusta, pues sus memorias sin duda han perdido profundidad y algún día dejarán de ser confiables. _Ridículo_, qué palabra tan apropiada.

Con manos temblorosas, Shintaro desprende el dije de la ropa ensangrentada de Akashi, la palabra ridículo haciendo ecos en su mente sin parar. Y luego, sin pararse demasiado a pensarlo, echando por la borda siete años de creer en una fe estúpida, lanza el objeto hacia la lejanía del bosque, en donde se pierde no sin antes describir un arco y lanzar un último brillo plateado.

El capitán de la legión ha perdido, finalmente, la fe.

Pero es que, en primer lugar, ¿debería de haber una? ¿Debería de existir fe?

—¡Hay fe! —afirma muchos años después (más de los que le gustaría haber vivido a Shintaro) un joven en la nueva selección de reclutas, cuando termina de hacer su discurso, sin dejar de preguntarse cuánto durarán estos chicos nuevos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, soldado? —inquiere, pues ya no confía en los optimistas, ni en los valientes ni en nadie en particular; sólo en la muerte y en que los alcanzará algún día.

—¡Me llamo Takao Kazunari, señor! —dice el joven, que no debe de tener más de veintitrés años, aunque su sonrisa corresponde a alguien mucho menor, más ingenuo—. Y es un placer ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, señor.

Y así empieza de nuevo, se recuerda Shintaro. ¿Quiénes...? No, ¿cuántos morirán esta vez?

**FIN.**


End file.
